Bobby Duncum, Jr.
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = Austin, Texas | resides = | billed = Durango, Colorado Austin, Texas | trainer = Skandor Akbar Dory Funk, Jr. Terry Funk | debut = September 1992 | retired = }} Bobby Edward Duncum, Jr. (August 26, 1965 – January 24, 2000) was an American professional wrestler. He was best known for his stint in World Championship Wrestling as a member of the West Texas Rednecks. Professional wrestling career After playing collegiate football for University of Texas at Austin, and playing professionally for the Dallas Texans of the Arena Football League, Duncum debuted in September 1992 and began wrestling for the Texas-based Global Wrestling Federation. Only two months after his debut, he and Johnny Hawk, collectively known as the Texas Mustangs, won the Tag Team Championship from the Rough Riders (Black Bart and Johnny Mantell). After a little over two months, the Mustangs lost the title to the Bad Breed (Axl Rotten and Ian Rotten) on January 29, 1993. The Mustangs disbanded shortly after the title loss. All Japan Pro Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995–1998) After a two-year hiatus, Duncum returned to wrestling and made his All Japan Pro Wrestling debut on January 8, 1995, where he, Gary Albright and Joel Deaton defeated Eagle, Lacrosse and The Patriot. Throughout the next few years, Duncum would wrestle in several singles and six-man tag team matches while in AJPW, while also making appearances in the Dallas-based Continental Wrestling Alliance. While still competing for AJPW, Duncum debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling on February 14, 1997, where he defeated Balls Mahoney. He then began to split time between both promotions through the next few years, with his final ECW match being a loss to Mikey Whipwreck on July 18, 1998 and his final AJPW match being a tag team match in which he and Stan Hansen lost to Gary Albright and Yoshihiro Takayama on September 11. World Championship Wrestling (1998–2000) Feud with Chris Jericho On the November 16 episode of WCW Monday Nitro, Duncum made his World Championship Wrestling debut and defeated Chris Jericho in a World Television Championship match, but was unable to win Jericho's title due to winning via countout. Six days later at World War 3, Duncum made his pay-per-view debut and faced Jericho in a rematch for the title, but lost via pinfall. Duncum continued his feud with Jericho and defeated him twice at house shows and once more on the December 3 episode of Thunder before losing to him on the December 7 episode of Nitro. The West Texas Rednecks After forming a brief tag team with Mike Enos that lasted until the end of 1998, Duncum became a heel in the beginning of 1999 and joined Curt Hennig, Barry Windham and Kendall Windham to form a faction called the West Texas Rednecks. Although originally intended to be the villainous rivals of Master P's No Limit Soldiers, a faction of rappers, the Rednecks were instead embraced by the Southern wrestling fans of WCW and were cheered over the Soldiers. While Hennig and Barry would contend for the World Tag Team Championship, Duncum would compete in singles matches on Saturday Night and Thunder, including an unsuccessful attempt at winning the World Television Title from Booker T on the April 15 episode of Thunder. On June 13 at The Great American Bash, Duncum and Hennig lost to Konnan and Rey Mysterio, Jr. of the No Limit Soldiers in a tag team match. Less than a month later, the Rednecks lost to the Soldiers once again at Bash at the Beach in an elimination tag team match on July 11. Following the end of their feud with the Soldiers, the Rednecks made their final pay-per-view appearance at Road Wild on August 14, where Duncum, Barry and Hennig lost to the Revolution (Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn and Shane Douglas) in a six-man tag team match. Twelve days later on Thunder, Duncum made his final televised appearance as he, Barry and Kendall Windham lost to the Filthy Animals (Eddy Guerrero, Kidman and Rey Mysterio, Jr.). Death After taking time off from WCW to recover from reconstructive rotator cuff surgery, Duncum died of an accidental overdose of a prescription painkiller prescribed by his doctor, on January 24, 2000. His body was donated to University of Texas at Austin for medical science. Personal life Duncum's father, Bobby Duncum, Sr., was also a professional wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Forward Russian legsweep **Full nelson slam **Reverse STO *'Signature moves' **Belly to belly suplex **Biel throw **Big boot **Bulldog **Diving elbow drop **Diving shoulder block **Diving splash **Dropkick **Flapjack **Jawbreaker **Lariat, sometimes from the top rope **Leg drop **Powerslam **Running crossbody **Shoulderbreaker **Sunset flip **Superplex **Three-point stance clothesline **Two-handed chokeslam Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Federation' **GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Hawk *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'202' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 External links *Online World Of Wrestling profile * *Duncam Jr. obituary * Profile Category:1965 births Category:2000 deaths Category:American wrestlers Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1992 debuts Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died